


Paubaya.

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Exes, I wrote this on a whim, I'm Sorry, In a way, Light Angst, My format is weird, No Beta, Past Relationship(s), Paubaya, Prose Poem, This is for my bros who is single for Valentines., i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And it can really be seen in your eyesWhy he’s the one you choseIt’s hard to fight what’s fatedLeaving it upLeaving it upI’m leaving it all up to him...―"Sometimes you just have to accept the fact that some people only enter your life as a temporary happiness."
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon, Past Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Paubaya.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Filos reading this, you could play this song while reading the fic haha...idk.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmVjmzOmUO4

Whenever Reon watches an Argonavis performance he couldn’t help but feel bittersweet.

The band performs with such vigor and happiness that you could tell how much they care about each other. Their music is like a kaleidoscope of emotions that makes you feel as if you’re looking at the clear bright night sky, it’s a lot different from Gyroaxia’s style because you could easily tell how much the band means to each other.

_ Especially Yuuto.  _

He’s very glad that Yuuto finally managed to find a band that makes him filled with so much _ happiness. _ He also finally met someone that gives him company and understands him and his problems and supports him even though Yuuto has this impulsive attitude of his and never once left him in the dark, unlike a certain someone. It’s like their meeting is  _ fate. _

__

_ They’re fated. _

__

Reon looks over Argonavis’ recent live. The drummer is as lively and passionate as ever, the keyboardist performs with such technique and genius, the Singer Nayuta’s talks about every so often sings with power and tenacity that it makes anyone forced to look. The Guitarist and Bassist…. They performed with such energy and oneness that one would think that yeah,  _ they are the pillars of this band. _

Seeing Yuuto and Wataru perform made Reon remember the times he had with Yuuto.

The band practices.

The times where they would go to ramen shops after school.

The times where they would go shopping for clothes together.

The times where they felt it would last forever.

But those times were gone now.

Because he’s such a coward that did nothing when the one he loves is at his lowest.

Because he didn’t try to do anything about it.

He didn’t try to comfort him when he’s doubting himself.

All he could do is regret.

It’s not that Reon regrets choosing GYROAXIA over him, he would never regret joining GYROAXIA. But the fact he didn’t do anything for Yuuto in those times is painful. But at least now, in the present. His chest could lighten a little bit since there’s finally someone that could never make him cry and would take care of him despite his flaws or imperfections.

It’s funny; how he thought that their relationship would last. After all, the times they spent together was simply magical and is probably one of the best days in his life.

But.

Even if he was the one who  _ met him first. _

Even if he was the one who  _ kept company first. _

Even if he was the one who  _ cared for him first _ .

Even if he was the one who  _ loved him first. _

Wataru is the one who  _ would be his last _ .

The time where Reon and Yuuto had a small reunion together, he felt it. He felt that Yuuto finally found the place where he belonged and that is the ship that’s called Argonavis and Reon always notices the way Yuuto’s eyes lit up talking about his bandmates, most especially the bassist, Wataru. He felt a pang in his chest, that he wasn’t the person who’s bringing him joy now but he’s happy. He’s happy for both Yuuto and Wataru for what they have now.

And all Reon could do is,

Leave it all up to him and be on the sidelines and wish his first love good luck.

And let Wataru be the one who would be with him on the stage and beyond.

They deserve it.

__

_ He’s leaving it all up to him _ .

_ Pinapaubaya ko na sakanya…— _

**Author's Note:**

> *Man...the Paubaya Mv made me weep like a bitch in Valentines day :’) this is my first time writing Reon's Character but I hope this fic does the song justice...in a way.


End file.
